This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the objectives of this program is to train new graduate students and professional scientific researchers in new techniques. One such technique which we have focused on is Fourier transform mass spectrometry. The FTICR mass spectrometry group graduated three Ph.D. students in May 2008. Dr. Parminder Kaur received her degree in Jan 2007, Dr. Raman Mathur, received his in March 2008, and Dr. Jason Cournoyer completed his Ph.D. in April, 2008. Dr. Cheng Zhao left in May 2007 to take a senior scientist position at Abbott in Chicago. Subsequently, Dr's Chunxiang Yao and Weidong Cui joined the group to work on various projects concerning post-translational modifications. Finally, Xiang Yu, Terry Lin, and Nadia Sargaeva have joined the group as new graduate students. Dr. Chunxiang Yao reamins at the MSR;starting in March 2009, she moved to work on the Lyme Disease project, a collaboration on with investigators Massachusetts General Hospital that is funded by a joint grant to BUSM and MGH from the Dana Foundation. Dr. Weidong Cui left in May 2009 to take a staff scientist position at Washington University in St. Louis. Prof. Peter O'Connor left in Jan 2009 to become a tenured full professor in the Department of Chemistry at the University of Warwick, Coventry, England. Dr. Cheng Lin is being promoted to become a Research Assistant Professor of Biochemistry at Boston University School of Medicine. He has assumed responsibility for training in FTMS, and FTMS-based research projects (and is now the Assistant Director of the Resource.)